Como nos conocimoss
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Un fic muy especial, La historia de Soun y su mujer, como se conocieron, y como Genma los conocio


**Nota de el Autor:**

Nadie a hecho este fic en español, no se si en ingles, pero no lo eh encontrado en español, nadie se a molestado en poner a Soun Tendo como protagonista de algun fanfic, ni a genma, pero este ultimo tiene mas apariciones haciendo algo inteligente o estupido, pero aparece.

Soun Tendo tal ves no sea muy importante en la saga de Ranma 1/2, pero hay un aspecto a considerar que podrian tener en cuenta: La muerte de su esposa, o tal ves como se conocieron ¿no creen?.

Por lo general los protagonistas de los fanfics de Ranma 1/2 son los que ya conocemos, pero no los que podrian hacer algo.

En este fic me concentrare en el pasado de Soun, como conocio a su esposa y como se conocio con Genma.

**Kei Kugodgy**

Jejeje, bueno, tras esas palabras aqui me tienen otra ves, escribiendo un fanfic que espero que les guste, (wow!! tengo tantos fics para terminar) este es mi tercer fic de Ranma 1/2 (por ahi esta:**Confesiones**, que tienen que ir a leer), no niego que mis personajes en todos mis fics de ranma el protagonista es Ryouga.

Y estoy trabajando en un fic de Inuyasha llamado: **Una nueva reencarnación**)

Espero que les guste, y si lo leen, pues...dejen revews, ok?

Sin mas que decir, aqui va mi fic

(antes el disclaimer que ya todos saben)

**Fanfic Ranma 1/2 "Como nos conocimos"**

**Por Kei Kugodgy**

**Capitulo 1: Jovenes**

Era ese dia, aniversario, pero no uno feliz, era triste, se cumplian tantos años de la muerte de la señora Tendo, la primera, la madre y la esposa.

En casa de los Tendo habia un silencio notorio, Ranma y su Padre sabian que era lo que pasaba y se fueron ese dia de el hogar de los Tendo para que Akane, Kazumi, Nabiki, y especialmente Soun pudieran compartir su dolor.

- Oye Papá -

- Que sucede Ranma -

Ranma y Genma se habian ido a almorzar al U'chan, no querian pasar el dia en casa de los Tendo, no podrian soportar ese silencio de dolor.

- Papá, como fue que conociste al tio Soun. -

Ranma y su padre hiban caminando sin prisa, era primera ves que Ranma y su padre hablaban de un tema que era realmente serio, esa ves Genma se sintio orgulloso de su hijo.

- Bueno, tu sabes a que se debe, somos amigos desde jovenes, y entrenamos juntos con el Maestro Happosai -

- Si pero, como se conocierón especialmente por quien o por que. -

Genma detuvo su caminar, derrepente se sintio como si envejeciera rapidamente y tuvo que sentarse en un banco, habia un recuerdo muy triste en ese momento.

- Por Sari. -

- Papá, te sientes bien? quien es Sari...no sera acaso...-

Genma sonrio a su hijo, en ese momento Ranma vio que su padre le sonreia a el.

- Si hijo, era la madre de Akane y quien despues seria la esposa de Soun, conoci a mi amigo gracias a ella. -

- Papá si no quieres contarme mas no es nescesario. -

Genma se puso serio, sus gafas se tornaron brillantes al mirar al sol

- Creo que es momento que se te cuente la verdad de muchas cosas, ni Akane sabe esto, pero ya estan en edad para saber todo lo que acontecio en nuestra juventud.-

Ranma se sentó al lado de su padre, suponia que lo que el le hiba a contar le cambiaria las perspectivas de muchas cosas, tal ves para siempre.

- Bien Ranma, todo partio cuando Soun y yo teniamos unos 18 años creo, fue ahi por 1958, creo que por esa fecha -

**1958, 17 de Agosto**

Un joven Genma salia de su ultimo año de escuela, detras de el venia Sari, su mejor amiga de la escuela, ambos eran muy amigos, desde niños que se conocian ya que sus padres tambien lo eran y eso ayudaba.

Genma tenia en ese entonces su caracteristica gorra de la cabeza, tenia harto cabello, pero para que no lo molestara en los estudios decidio usar esa gorra.

- Genma san!, esperame -

- Que sucede Sari -

Sari era menor que el pero por meses, pero ella lo trataba con cierto respeto.

- Acordamos que iriamos a estudiar a la biblioteca, no querras sacarte otra mala nota? no te estare protegiendo entonces para fin de año. -

- Estudiar? por favor, eso no me va a ayudar en lo que quiero hacer para mi futuro. -

Por ese entonces Genma tenia ya su deseo de ir a entrenar para ser el mejor en las artes marciales, y respecto al estudio, bueno, Ranma habia heredado eso de su padre.

- Si se que quieres ser un gran luchador, pero de todas maneras tienes que estudiar, aun no lo eres, asi que ANDANDO!.

Sari le iso el tiron de orejas a Genma quien no se resistio, solo se dejó llevar.

**Epoca actual**

- Asi que tu y la esposa de tio Soun eran amigos?

- asi es, ella me protegia cuando me ausentaba a entrenar al cerro, ahi tenia mi espacio para entrenar un poco, creo que aun estan los objetos guardados en mi guarida. -

Genma cerro sus ojos y una pequeña lagrima salio de su rostro pero se la saco de inmediato para que su hijo no lo viera llorar.

- Pues te sigo contando...-

**Regreso al joven Genma**

Esa tarde Genma, despues de estudiar junto con Sari, se fue a estudiar al cerro, habia un arbol muy grande, ese era su favorito, tenia historias de cuando era mas pequeño, y tendria historias posteriores. Ese lugar, ahi se veia toda Nerima, y todo Tokyo. Genma dejo sus libros a un lado y se dedico a entrenar con toda su fuerza frente al arbol.

- Algun dia me veras como un gran luchador, sere famoso y la gente dira "Oh, ese es el arbol donde Genma Saotome entrenaba", si bueno, es un sueño tonto, pero puedo intentarlo, ¿no crees?, puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo, y quiero dejar decendientes tambien fuertes, tal ves mi hijo o hija pueda llegar a ser mas fuerte que yo. -

- Veo que hablas con el arbol como si fuese tu amigo -

Era Sari.

- Bueno si, de el me cai a los 5 años, de el eh sacado los frutos que llevo a casa, de el escale hasta el final para ver todo Tokyo a fines de el año pasado y muchas cosas mas, lo eh visto crecer y el a mi. -

- Que lindo eso Genma san -

Genma se habia sonrojado, al ver a Sari, se dio cuenta que el atardecer cai en ella como una llamarada roja, se veia muy hermosa en ese momento.

"No seas tonto Genma! ella es solo una amiga, sin embargo te gusta y eso no lo puedes negar, la quieres, pero sabes que no es para ti, tu eres solo un joven con aspiraciones y ella quiere llegar a ser medico, tienes mas aspiraciones y sueños que tu, la quieres asi y te gustaria que fuera tu novia."

- Sari... -

- Que sucede Genma? -

"No!! no se lo digas!!"

- Es que...queria decirte algo, y ya que es un buen lugar, un buen momento y con un atardecer que es muy lindo...-

- Ay Genma, que te pones romantico, cualquiera pensaria que estas enamorado, ji ji ji ji -

" No Genma, no se lo digas, eso puede terminar la amistad que se tienen!! "

- Sari...yo...estoy enamorado de ti. -

" Tonto Genma!! BAKA!!! ahora ella se ira corriendo y te dejara solo como todas aquellas que has querido! "

- Como? -

Sari se habia quedado helada, no esperaba que la confesión de su amigo recayera justo en ella.

"Vamos Sari, ahora corre, puedes hacerlo, Genma no te seguira, el se quedara cuando te vallas"

- Estas seguro Genma san? -

- Si, completamente. -

Las gafas de Genma se habian empañado, tal cual Doctor Tofu hacia habitualmente con Kasumi, Genma trataba de no mostrar cobardia, queria demostrar que podia no correr y enfrentar las consecuencias.

- Mira Genma San, yo a ti te quiero, pero no se si quisiera algo mas contigo, eres muy lindo conmigo, eres mi hermano mayor, me cuidas y estas ahi cuando te nescesito, pero no creo que pueda responderte eso en este momento, pero ten en cuenta esto... -

Sari se acerco a Genma y le dio un beso en su mejilla

- No te voy a dejar solo Genma, entiendo como has sufrido con lo de las otras chicas, pero yo no soy ellas, yo estoy contigo y tu conmigo, somos una sola persona. -

"Vamos Genma, ella no correra, abrazala y trata de besarla, ahi ella se va a escapar, vamos anda, no seas cobarde"

- No me presiones a que te responda en estos momentos. - Sari sonrio - tal ves pueda responderte mañana, como te dije, yo a ti te quiero, pero quiero tener un momento para pensar en esto -

**Vuelta al presente.**

**- **QUEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- Que sucede Ranma -

Ranma estaba estupefacto, no lo podia creer.

- Fuiste novio de la madre de Akane!????

- Las semanas siguientes fueron muy especiales, ella y yo fuimos novios, en el colegio eramos la parejita, pues siempre estabamos juntos y nos llevabamos muy bien, valia la pena conocerse tanto tiempo. -

- Pero, como termino contigo y se fue con tu amigo? -

Genma le sonrio

- No fue tan asi, pero dejame contarte lo que sucedio en los dias siguientes. -

**Pasado**

Esa noche Genma no pudo dormir bien, temia que Sari lo rechazara, pero al dia siguiente cuando se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela, ella lo recibio, pero no como de costumbre, si no con un tierno beso en los labios.

- Y...eso por que? -

"Genma tonto!! te dice que si!!"

- Claro que acepto estar contigo, me di cuenta que tambien estoy enamorada de ti, solo que no aceptaba mis sentimiento -

Ese dia fue muy lindo, Genma parecia otro. A la salida de la escuela Sari se disculpo ya que no podia irse con el, tenia que ir a hacer tareas a la casa de una compañera...Nodoka.

Para ese entonces, Genma y Nodoka no se conocian, solo de miradas pero ninguno de los dos sentia algo por el otro, no se habian hablado nunca, solo eran compañeros, pero no se conocian.

Genma caminó un rato antes de llegar a su hogar, era otro atardecer, ya pronto anocheceria, no queria regresar a su hogar aún, asi que fue a "su" arbol.

Como de costumbre, al llegar al lado de el arbol se sento a meditar, luego tomo su lanza de madera y empezó a practicar, en eso, alguien llegó.

- Sari? eres tu? -

Un chico moreno de pelo mas o menos a la altura de el cuello habia aparecido, tenia tez morena y el cabello negro.

- Pse, a eso le llamas entrenar? -

Genma se sintio desafiado, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Que, puedes hacerlo mejor? -

El extraño sonrió y le pidio con un gesto que le pasara la lanza.

- No me hago responsable de lo que pase, hablas con Genma Saotome, el futuro campeón de las artes marciales de el estilo Kenpo.

- Y tu hablas con Soun Tendo, el futuro campeón de artes marciales de Karate.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, inmediatamente emplearon una posición de combate.

- Estas listo señor "karateka" ? -

- Cuando quieras señor "Futuro campeon de el Kenpo" .

**Vuelta con Genma y Ranma**

Ranma escuchaba atento a su padre, estaba muy interesado en su historia. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo bueno de su padre.

- Como fue el combate? -

- Al estilo que sostienen tu y Ryouga, claro que yo lo vencia a el por lo general, solo que cada ves hiba mejorando y me dificultaba mas vencerle, pero ambos competiamos por diversión y no tanto por el honor, como tus combates con tus amigos y/o enemigos. -

- No me culpes por eso, te envidio papá, cuando eras joven no tenias problemas con las mujeres como yo los tengo. -

Fue en ese momento que Genma se hecho a reir.

- Hijo, eso lo heredaste de familia, pero no por mi lado, tu madre, Nodoka, era (y no se si sigue siendolo) un iman para los hombres. Aunque ella los trataba con paciencia. -

- Y como quedaste con ella? -

- Eso es mucho mas adelante. -

**1 de Septiembre de 1958**

La relación de Sari y Genma hiba muy bien, Soun se habia unido al grupo de amigos y no parecia muy interesado en Sari en ese momento, ni ella en el, cada ves que podian, Soun y Genma se hiban a entrenar al arbol.

- Vallan Soun, estas mejorando. -

- Pero tu siempre llevas la delantera. -

- No creas, solo entreno, y tu estas que me ganas; por cierto, tienes novia? -

Soun se detuvo, Genma tambien.

- Ehmm..no..por que? -

- Es que como siempre te vemos con chicas. Vamos Soun, desde que llegaste a mi escuela te convertiste en todo un iman para ellas. -

- Ah si? no tenia ni idea. -

**Actualidad**

- Pues que Tio Soun lo era?-

- Si, el no lo sabia en ese entonces, pero habian muchas chicas que estaban tras de el...Incluido Nodoka, pero ella era mas reservada. -

- Incluido mi madre? -

- Si -

Genma se levantó de su asiento

- Vamos Ranma, te contare lo demas, pero tengo hambre, por que no vamos a comer a donde Ukyo? -

- Una carrera? -

- No, caminar, hoy no ando para carreras. -

Genma y Ranma se fueron al U'chans a almorzar, Genma le habia prometido contarle despues mas de la historia.

**CONTINUARA....**

Uff...que largo!!!

ni yo pense que me hiba a demorar tanto!!!!

Pero no esta nada de mal

DEJEN REVEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!


End file.
